moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Llewelyn Sagard
---- |Row 9 title = Commendations |Row 9 info = Stormpike-Frostwolf Conflict The Burning Crusade Fourth War Campaign Medal Iron Horde Invasion Campaign Medal |Row 10 title = Signature |Row 10 info = ---- |Allegiance = Kingdom of Alterac< |Branch = (League of Arathor) |Service = 20 L.C. - Present Soldier |Awards = Stormpike-Frostwolf Conflict The Burning Crusade Fourth War Campaign Medal Iron Horde Invasion Campaign Medal |imagewidth = 300}} Llewelyn Sagard (Born Llewelyn Guillotin Sagard, 16 August, 3 L.C.) is a revered knight and a statesman hailing from the snowy mountain of Alterac in a town of Strahnbrad. He's known for his heated rivalry with Lord Marcus Kilbrook, he was responsible for the expulsion of Marcus Kilbrook from the throne, his birthright. The political power to control a duchy, there were controversies of Llewelyn committing treason against House Kilbrook and still to this day, the majority of people despise him. He's a man with a stable military background which has landed him with an opportunity of being a Knight-Lieutenant in the League of Arathor. Llewelyn began his military career by joining the League, rose through the ranks during the end of the Third War. He is the one people will label as "Beacon of Hope" he continues to pursue his dreams of taking back his homeland. Llewelyn is a fierce soldier that's able to wield a blade and sword & shield efficiently and he also shows initiative to participate and aid the Alliance, especially the League. Currently, he is a Duke of Northfalls and serving the League as a Knight-Lieutenant, designated to a certain task to train troops to their fullest potentials and oversees an inhumane, experimental operation. = Physical Description = ---- Standing at Six Feet and two inches, with a slicked-back hair and apathetic attitude on the face, along with blue eyes, set woefully within their sockets. His soft skin compliments his eyes, his cheekbones, and his facial hair. An Alteraci with Mesomorph body, weighing two hundred pounds with a physique of an average soldier, a body that requires agility, dexterity, and strength. Llewelyn possesses a strong king jawline with a defined, square chin. His bushy yet groomed eyebrows sit above a pair of brown eyes, sitting separated evenly apart from each other. A short mouth with full lips is surrounded by a neatly kept auburn beard. = Personality = ---- Llewelyn has a calm aura, welcoming you to interact with him. It pertains to reflecting other energy and protection, signaling the energy of truth, purity, angelic qualities and health benefits. He's always generous and open to new opportunities! However, sometimes he's known to have a pessimistic nature as well. He tends to expect negative outcomes, therefore it's much more pragmatic to maintain a cautiously pessimistic demeanor, rather than a cautiously optimistic one. = History = ---- (MASSIVE WIP) = Items = ---- Alteraci Requiem A large, broad blade with jagged tip made of Arcanite is held by a grip wrapped in dull, bronze salmon leather. The jagged, yet razor sharp point makes this weapon a perfect choice if you wish to puncture your enemies to death with ruthless speed and precision. The blade has a jagged, twisted cross-guard, creating the ideal weight balance to allow for smooth and accurate swings with this blade. The cross-guard has a simple sphere on each side, a sign of mass production. A thick pommel is decorated with a fairly common gem, nothing too impressive, but that's to be expected. The blade itself is simple. No decorations or engraved patterns, engravings, marks and decorations. League of Arathor Commissioned Armors The shoulders are squared, tall, layered and quite large. Each row reaches from side to side. The upper arms are protected by squared, layered metal rerebraces which sit nicely under the shoulderplates. The lower arms are covered by vambraces which have rows upon rows of small metal pieces, mimicking dragon scales. The breastplate is made from various layers of rounded metal sheets. It covers everything from the neck down and ending at the groin, but there's a fairly wide neck line which is somewhat exposed. The upper legs are covered by pointed, half covering cuisses. The lower legs are protected by greaves which have a tentacle-like metal ornament attached to each side and wrapping around the greaves. = Companions = ---- Nadia Nadia is a white purebred Arathorian Horse with a four equal-length black socks, with wavy blonde manes. She was raised by Llewelyn and quickly develops an incredibly deep bond with him. Nadia is a hard worker who learns quickly and has a good grasp of what is required of her. She is courageous and loyal yet very stubborn. She's often suspicious of people when shown even the smallest amount of kindness. Maugrim (WIP) = Relationship = ---- Lord Marcus Kilbrook (WIP) = Quote(s) = ---- (WIP) = Trivia = ---- (WIP) = Character Arts = ---- (WIP) Category:Alteraci Category:Kingdom of Alterac Category:Kingdom of Stromgarde Category:League of Arathor Category:Warriors Category:Hunters Category:Soldiers Category:Human Category:Candidates for deletion